


What a Father is For

by Supernova95



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mentions of blood and shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shattered-magic asked you:</p><p>Since I want to bother you, I have a prompt. This is set after Bruce returns. Tim is dying (painfully) and Damian is the only one who can be there. I just… feel like feels now. xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Father is For

The shots came over the news as though they were right next to him, Bruce immediately turned to the screen, dread pooling in his stomach.

He wished for once that his gut was wrong: it wasn’t. There as clear as day was his son, lying on the floor of the podium, a pool of red blood slowly growing beneath him.

And there was his other son, his youngest, cradling Timothy in his arms. Damian was much bigger than Tim now, having surpassed him in height years ago, his body dwarfed that of his elder brother’s; he looked so much like Bruce himself.

So much that guilt winded him with a painful punch to the stomach.

He should be there.

He should be the one to cradle his son; he should be the one to hold him, to tell him everything’s going to be okay, to lie.

It should be him.

But it is not, Bruce stands there for countless ages as the paramedics work, as they load Tim into the ambulence, even as they start reporting on other things.

He hadn’t needed to go on this trip, but Tim; Tim had told him to go, that it was the right thing to do, that he could handle the new product announcements himself.

He got the first plane back to Gotham, Tim wasn’t going to die, but he needed to be there with him anyway.

It’s what a father was for.


End file.
